The present invention relates generally to data collection and in particular to collecting data for problem analysis.
Generally, operating systems, software frameworks, and programs include a logging system, which generates a log file including log entries. Each log entry includes information related to an event that occurs during the operation of a computer system. A log file may include voluminous event data over thousands of lines and originating from a multitude of sources. Logging systems typically append to logs to as events occur, so the log entries are typically ordered chronologically. Primarily, log files provide users with a diagnostic audit trail of a system and to diagnose problems. More recently, log files also serve various additional functions, such as optimizing system and network performance, recording the actions of users, and providing data that is useful for investigating malicious activity.